


MOTYL 1

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3





	MOTYL 1

什么时间了？

窗帘在挡住光线的时候，仿佛把人辨别时间的能力也挡在了外面。

昏暗的卧室中听不到别的杂音，但是如果仔细一点听的话，就能听到细微的鼾声从某处传来。

男人小心翼翼地把门关上，站在门后看着在床上鼓起的一团。

昨晚被甩在地上的衣服依旧是躺在原地，空气中也还遗留着没有散尽的暧昧的味道，男人脱下整齐的军装外套，静静地走到床边，尽管他已经尽可能的放轻了动作，但还是在上床的时候吵醒了床上的人。

“嗯……”埋在被子里的人缩了一下，才慢慢地冒出一个乱糟糟的脑袋。

莱万的手指穿过他乱糟糟的头发，稍微理了一下，

“对不起，吵醒你了。”

“什么时候了？”托尼的脸趴在被子上，沙哑着声音问。

“快中午了吧，”伸手把人连被子一起搂在怀里，

“继续睡吧。”

“不睡了，”托尼的手从被子里挣脱出来，抱着莱万的腰，挺直身子轻吻了一下他的脸，迷蒙着眼对他笑了一下，

“早上好。”

说完又趴在了莱万的胸口。

莱万没有回应他的问好，一阵淅淅索索的声音后，莱万又抬起托尼的脑袋，对方的眼睛还没有完全睁开，眯着眼愣愣地对着莱万。

浓浓的牛奶味在两人口腔中蔓延，小小的糖果在两人口中来回折腾，直到托尼清醒的差不多了，抓着莱万衣领的手越来越紧，这个早安吻才结束。

糖果还在托尼的口中，托尼小心地吞咽着牛奶味的唾液，被子里的腿又悄咪咪地弯起蹭到了莱万腿间，

“哪来的？”

“偷的。”莱万的手顺着托尼曲腿的姿势，从他的腰上一路抚到臀部，张开手捏了一下，丰润的臀肉从指缝中溢出，

“还想要吗？”

托尼歪了一下头，迅速把口中的奶糖咽下去，

“要。”

一个翻身压到莱万身上，张开腿跨坐在他腰间，被子从身上滑落，露出赤裸的身体，娇嫩的大腿内侧的皮肤被莱万的腰带硌了一下，托尼又向下蹭了一点，一直蹭到莱万的胯上才停下，

“我还想要。”

莱万看着坐在自己大腿上慢慢变红的人，他的胸口上还有昨晚留下的星星点点的红痕，隔着裤子莱万也能感受到托尼贴在自己胯间的阴茎在变硬变热。

就着这个姿势坐了起来，两人紧紧靠在一起，牛奶味的呼吸互相纠缠着，

“那就帮我脱衣服。”

莱万的舌尖在托尼口腔中掠夺着剩余的甜味，也掠夺着他的氧气，粗重的呼吸烫得托尼解着扣子的手都在发抖。

莱万的手托着他的后背，防止托尼被自己吻得倒向后面，同时又把人抱得更贴近自己，粗糙的手掌紧贴着他光滑的腰背，指尖稍微用点力就能在上面留下一道红痕。

托尼被吻得喘不过气，低头躲开了莱万霸道的吻，专心解着他的衬衫。

嘴巴躲开了，莱万又不停地亲吻着托尼的脸颊和脖颈，短短的胡茬扎得托尼忍不住缩起脖子，似是躲避着他的吻，又像是在附和着。

终于解开了全部的扣子，莱万也一路亲到了托尼的胸口，牙齿轻咬了一下他乳头旁边的软肉，留下一个浅浅的牙印。

在托尼瑟缩了一下后，张口含住了他已经变硬的乳头，轻柔的吮吸着。舌面舔过坚硬的乳尖，顺着乳晕轻轻画圈，舌尖来回拨弄着托尼的乳头。

托尼抱着胸口处的脑袋，微仰着头大口喘息，莱万抚着自己腰后的手顺着腰窝摸到了后穴，托尼岔开腿的姿势让他的手十分顺利的又探进了那还没完全恢复的甬道。

“嗯……”

咽下一声呻吟，托尼扭着腰身将莱万的手指吞下更多，穴壁不规则的蠕动着，

“啊……！”

乳头忽然传来一阵刺痛，托尼轻叫了一声，抓着莱万头发的手也报复似的用力拉紧，捧起他的脸亲吻一下，

“嗨，little puppy～”

莱万挑了挑眉，翻身将托尼压在身下，

“puppy？嗯？”

将衬衫扔到床下，解开腰带，分开托尼无力的双腿，早已涨得发疼的阴茎在他的穴口来回摩擦。

“你咬我，还不是puppy吗？等一下……啊……还没……慢点……”

托尼还没调笑完莱万就被打断了。

莱万扶着阴茎慢慢地挺进自己已经辛苦耕耘一晚的甬道，尽管和昨晚刚开始比起来穴口已经没那么紧致了，但莱万的进入还是有些困难。

挺进去一截后又往回退一点，然后又往里挺得更深，没有给托尼喘息的时间，莱万就开始自己抽插的动作。

托尼昨晚已经做了很久的身体还没有完全恢复过来，敏感的后穴中每一寸都被莱万的阴茎完全撑开，随着他用力的抽插，前列腺被不断摩擦，快感从小腹处开始堆积，射精感越来越强烈。

一声声隐忍的呻吟从托尼的喉口漏出，莱万的囊袋拍打着托尼穴口周围的皮肤，发出阵阵羞人的啪啪声，

“轻……嗯……”

一张口就忍不住发出呻吟声，托尼修剪得整整齐齐的手指和床单纠结在一起，垂下去的床单边被拉了上去。

莱万的手伸到托尼的腰后，微微抬起他的下体，这样的姿势使得他的阴茎又往更深处顶了一些。

“啊……”张口喘息的托尼又发出一声轻吟，他抬起胳膊搂上莱万的脖子，两人又吻在了一起，也将呻吟声堵在了喉口。

不知道过了多久，窗外的阳光几乎都能透过厚厚的窗帘，照到床上赤裸的两人身上。

托尼才咬着莱万的肩膀，颤抖着射出稀薄的精液。

莱万用手指抹了抹托尼小腹处的精液，

“就这么点吗？”

“你行了……”

托尼被莱万调戏得满脸通红，手抠着莱万的胸口，

“你怎么……还没好啊……”

莱万看着熟透了的托尼，用力亲了一下他的脸颊，下身的动作也突然变快，

“好了……这就好……”

刚刚才高潮过的托尼被莱万的动作惊到了，快感几乎直接从小腹上升到喉咙，让他连呼吸都不顺畅。

还好莱万没有让托尼缺氧很久，在托尼想要再一次咬上莱万的肩膀时，他终于射了出来。

莱万抱着怀里无力的人，唇贴上他汗津津的额角。刚刚被他咬了一口的肩头还有些刺痒的感觉，伸手捏了捏托尼脸颊上的软肉，拇指指腹伸到他的口中摩挲着他整齐的牙齿，

“puppy？谁才是puppy？嗯？”

托尼抬起下颌，咬着莱万的拇指，舌尖扫过口中他的指尖，在莱万的手指上也留下几个牙印之后，才松开他，

“反正不是我。”

莱万无奈地看着又趴到自己胸口的男孩，温柔地揉着他的头发，

“要去洗个澡吗？”

托尼点了点头，却没有什么动作，还是把脑袋埋在莱万的胸口。

后者也只能认命地把人抱到浴室去了。

反正他也是乐在其中。

洗完澡后，托尼闭着眼乖乖地坐在凳子上，莱万站在他身后用柔软的毛巾给他擦着头发。

“小斯有消息了吗？”托尼问道。他还是闭着眼，安静地坐着，好像刚刚那句话不是从他口中说出来的。

莱万手上的动作顿了一下，很快又恢复了过来，继续轻柔地擦着托尼的金发，

“暂时还没有。”

“他会没事的。”

“嗯，我知道。”

——————

“砰！”

施魏因施泰格手猛的拍了一下桌子，又像是想起了什么，转头看了一眼已经关紧的门，还是将声音压低了一些，

“你想过后果吗！”

克洛泽坐在桌子另一边，微笑着看着他，

“后果？什么后果？”

把手中的笔插进笔筒，克洛泽也站了起来和施魏因施泰格对视着，

“这笔交易不划算吗？”

“你觉得上面那些人会同意吗？”

施魏因的手握成拳头抵在桌面上，

“他们要是知道了你怎么办！”

“他们已经知道了。”

“什么？！那他们怎么会同意……”

“巴斯蒂安，现在的形势，这几个人我们留着也没用。”

“可是，不是说战……”

“不会的，”克洛泽转身走向窗口，太阳被云挡住了，光线淡了一点，但很快那朵云又飘过去了，太阳露了出来，

“就算真的会发生，这几个人也起不到作用。

即使是那个人也没用，他们还没这么重要。”

“那你的这个交易有什么用？”

“因为，这样比较有趣。”

施魏因看着克洛泽脸上的笑，也没有再多问这个问题，他又警告了克洛泽几句后就打算离开。

“巴斯蒂安，”克洛泽叫住他，

“别玩得太过火了。”

施魏因愣了一下，“我知……”

“我不是对你说，我在对他说。”

“……我知道。”

施魏因看着床上闭着眼皱紧眉头的男孩，拿着药的手不自觉地收紧。

也许感觉到旁边有人，也许是做了个噩梦，男孩突然惊醒，睁开眼后被床边的人吓了一跳，下意识地往后躲了一下，却牵扯到身上的伤痕。

“唔……”男孩疼得低吟了一声，但立马就忍住了，想要拉过被子盖在自己瘦弱的身体上，挡住那些淤青红痕，但还是停下了动作。抬起头看着站在床边的施魏因，犹豫着开口，

“先……巴斯蒂安？”

施魏因伸出另一只手想要检查一下男孩脖子上的淤青，吓得男孩下意识往后缩了一下，然后又立刻顿住。

施魏因修长的手指挑起男孩的下巴，男孩的脖颈很漂亮，他的指尖忍不住向下划到男孩的脖子上。掌心覆在男孩的喉咙处，轻轻握住。

“嗯……”男孩闭上了眼，身体轻颤着，仿佛他已经知道待会会发生什么，垂在眼上的几缕头发也随着他的动作颤抖着。

施魏因没有理会男孩的恐惧，还是低头看着男孩的脖子，白净纤细的脖颈上有几道可怖的红痕，往下，男孩的胸口，大腿内侧，也有很多淤青和鞭痕。

这些伤痕在男孩纤弱白皙的身体上显得格外扎眼。

施魏因把手从那和自己的手指完全吻合的红痕上拿开，把药扔到男孩旁边，

“这个好用一些。”

男孩睁开眼，低头拿过床上的药膏，

“好的。”

施魏因转身就要离开，走到门口时手握住门把手，

“马口……”

“是？”

“……没什么。”

拉开门，头也没回地离开了。


End file.
